Bloodsport One Half
by ocramed
Summary: The heir of the Anything Goes Martial Arts must compete in the Kumate...and it's not Ranma! Ranma OneHalf X Bloodsport crossover...
1. Chapter 1

**Bloodsport ½ - By DS Wynne **

**

* * *

Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Bloodsport", and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a semi-fusion/alternate story crossover.**

**Special: A shout out goes to Cannon Pictures for developing Jean-Claude Van Dam's early career. Also, to the reader, don't get mad at what is about to happen.**

**

* * *

Part 1**

* * *

Hong Kong. The very name denotes decadence and sophistication, where only the shrewdest amongst us can make a decent living.

In the bowels of this industrious city, a special tournament is about to take place…

A man is seen sweeping a large mat, wondering which nation will produce the latest champion, in an event known as "The Kumate". Originally, this event was sponsored by the various secret societies in China, and would hold it every five years. Now, it will open its doors to outsiders for the first time ever.

Meanwhile, all over the world, fighters are preparing themselves for the tournament. Various martial arts styles will compete, in a test of wills.

In one particular district of Tokyo, Japan, one combatant is trying to get ready…

"Nabiki, have you seen my "gi"? Akane Tendo said, as she looked underneath her bed. "I can't seem to find it!"

"Kasumi has it, I think," replied Nabiki Tendo, Akane's older sister, from across the hall.

"Thanks!"

Akane ran down the stares, and passed by her father, who was on his way up the stairs.

"Dad, have you've seen Kasumi?"

"She's in the kitchen," Soun says.

"Okay," the girl replies.

Akane, who was a twenty-two year old recent graduate of the Japanese Defense Academy, but has yet to specialize, was selected to compete in the Kumate, as the representative of the "Anything Goes School of Martial Arts". It was a big honor for the Tendo Dojo, especially after…after…

"Kasumi, have you seen my-"

Kasumi Tendo, who was home from the University of Tokyo's Medical School program, turned around to present Akane's "gi".

"Here you go, Akane."

That's when Akane noticed that the back of the gi had the name of her school and martial style, as well as her name.

"I worked on it all night," Kasumi beamed.

"Thanks, Kasumi!"

After lunch, and after Akane had her things packed, she had decided to wait in the Tendo dojo, while Nabiki, her "manager", hailed a cab for them. Nabiki had decided to use her vacation time from work to look after her younger sister.

Akane kneeled in front of two photographs, which were draped in black. On was of her mother, Kimiko, who had died of cancer. The other was of…was of…

"Akane!" Nabiki yelled from the hall way. "It's time to go!"

With one last bow, Akane rose from the floor.

"Don't worry, I'll make both of you proud."

And with that, Akane turns to leave, knowing that her loves ones were looking after her from afar.

**Tbc.**

**Next time: So, what was the second photograph? And where is Ranma Saotome? And just how can this story be a "1/2" story? The answers make shock you! Be here next time for "Part 2", another chapter of "Bloodsport ½". See you then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bloodsport ½! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½" and "Bloodsport" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a fusion/alt/continuation story.**

**Part 2**

As Akane looks at the picture of her fiancé, her mind goes back to the day she and HE met…

FLASHBACK!

"Hi-yah!" yells Akane, as she lowers her hand in a knife strike.

CRACK!

"Whew," Akane says as she flips back her long, black hair. "Breaking rocks out here is certainly a stress reliever-

"See?" says a familiar voice.

Akane turns to see her older sister Nabiki standing on the back porch.

"No wonder the boys at school thinks you're weird," Nabiki says with a smirk.

"Ah, who needs them?" Akane says dismissively.

"Huh. Well, you better get inside…Dad has some news for us."

"?"

***

"If you expect me to be your fiancée, you can forget it," Akane says, as she walks to school.

Her recent acquired fiancé merely scoffs and grunt something unintelligible.

"WHAT was that?" Akane says, as she stops to look up at her fiancé…who so happens to be walking along the top of the fence.

"I said, who'd want to be married to a 'macho chick' like you?" the teenager says. And then-

WHACK!

The boy's father comes running up along the top of the fence, and whacks him on the back of his head.

"Ow!" the boy says.

"You're suppose to get to know Akane, boy!" the boy's father says. "We're guests in her house-"

The boy suddenly knocks his father into the canal on the side of the fence.

"Then why don't YOU marry her?" the boy says. "I don't got time to marry tomboys."

Akane grew angry.

"Why you-!" Akane yells, as she takes a swing at her fiancé with her book bag.

"Nyah, nyah!" the boy says, as he leaps away…right into a stream of water.

SPLASH!

"Ah, great," says the girl. She looks over to see an old woman doing a traditional thing that involved sprinkling water in front of her home.

"Come on, we got to go…before we're late for school," Akane yells.

"No way," the girl says. "I'm not starting my first day like THIS."

"Well…I know a clinic nearby that can help with your…condition," Akane says.

Akane's fiancé stares at her.

"It's NOT a condition…it's a CURSE!"

Akane's fiancé then turns to yell as the soaking panda bear.

"And it's all YOUR fault, old man!"

"Come on!" Akane yells. "Let's go take care of you so I can be in school on time."

"Yeah, yeah…"

***

Akane looks around to see where her fiancé ended up. Her not-so-secret admirer and her fiancé were fighting, upon hearing the news of her engagement. And now…

"PSST!"

Akane looks up to see her fiancé wringing her pants.

"Oh, THERE you are," Akane says.

"Yeah, and I wouldn't be in this mess if I had to fight you're 'boyfriend'."

"He's NOT my boyfriend…any more so than YOU are my fiancé."

"That's right, so there. Nyah!"

"I see. Then I suppose you don't want any of this hot water."

Akane shows a piping hot teakettle.

"Wait, I need that!"

Akane was about to tease her fiancé, when she heard the bellowing sounds of a certain upperclassman…

"Here," Akane says, as she tosses the teakettle at her fiancé. "I distract HIM."

"Um, thanks," her fiancé says, as she gets ready to douse herself with hot water, in order to turn herself back.

Akane runs to confront her "sempai"-

"Hold it!" says her sempai. "Where is that cur that I fought earlier?"

"Um," Akane says, as she gets into a fighting stance. "You have to fight me first!"

"What fierceness you have!" says the upperclassman, as he draws his "bokken". "Indeed, you are worthy of my magnificence!"

Akane rolls her eyes. She just hopes her fiancé was worth the headache, not that she like "him" or anything…

***

"You will pay for what you did to me!" yells a bandanna-wearing teen, as he twirled his bamboo umbrella.

"I waited for ya for three days!" says Akane's fiancé. "What do ya expect me ta do?"

"You could waited for a little longer, that's what!"

With that, the rival of Akane's fiancé threw his heavy umbrella at Akane's fiancé.

BOOM!

"Ah!" yells one of the students, as he and the others narrowly escaped a pounding.

"Idiot!" Akane's fiancé yells. "Be careful with that thing!"

"Then stay still!"

The rival of Akane's fiancé performed a flying-kick…into a water fountain.

BOOM!

Seeing the water spilling all over the place, the rival of Akane's fiancé immediately flips backwards and grabs his umbrella before getting doused. However, what caught the eye of the rival of Akane's fiancé was the wet appearance of Akane's fiancé.

"Y-you…?"

"What of it?" the transformed male says.

"You've changed."

"Grrr!"

"You…went to Jusenkyo, didn't you?

"What of it? Now you know my humiliation!"

"'Humiliation'? Over having such a gorgeous body? You make me laugh!"

And with that, the bandanna-wearing boy began lobbing off a slew of bandannas at his rival.

"Ah!' yells another student, narrowly avoiding getting sliced.

"I'll go get some hot water!" Akane says, as she runs towards the gym.

"Akane!" yells Akane's fiancé.

"Don't worry, I'm getting some hot water-"

TRIP!

"Ah!" Akane ducks, as she trips over an exposed root.

"Akane!"

"Fight me, damn you!" the rival of Akane's fiancé yells.

Akane's fiancé turns to see another barrage of bandannas heading her way. Immediately, she grabs Akane, and leaps unto a canopy.

"You dummy!" Akane's fiancé yells. "You shouldn't get between a man-to-man fight!"

"I was just trying to help!"

Meanwhile, the rival of Akane's fiancé frowns.

"Ignore ME, will you!" the rival says, as he takes off his belt, and snaps it into a rod.

SNAP!

The belt was now as stiff and sharp as a blade.

Calmly, the rival goes over to the canopy, and-

SLICE-SLICE!

The canopy begins to collapse.

"Hey!" says the fiancé.

"Hey!" Akane says.

The fiancé turns to Akane.

"If you had stayed out of my fight, I could have protected ya…you dummy!"

SLAP!

"Ow!"

"I wanted to be nice to you," Akane says. "But if you don't want my help…FINE BY ME!"

Akane begins walking away.

"Akane, wait-!" says the fiancé.

"Pay attention!" the rival says, just as he was about to deliver a killing blow.

The fiancée turns around suddenly and kicks the so-called blade out of the rival's hands.

THWACK!

"Give it a rest, will ya!"

The fiancé turns her attention back towards Akane.

"Akane, wait up-" the fiancé says.

Akane turns around.

"As far as this engagement is concerned…we're through-!"

SLICE!

Ryouga's blade manages to cut Akane's long hair.

"Oh!" everyone in the schoolyard says, as they were shocked at how bad the hair cut was.

"Akane?" the fiancé asked. "Are you okay?"

"What happened?" the rival says, as he walks up. "Was the girl injured?"

"No, but Akane just got a bad haircut."

OoooOOoooo…

Akane stood there in shock, as she felt her shorn locks.

"Akane, says something," the fiancé says.

"…"

"Look, you can hit me if you want."

"For what I did, you can hit me as well," says the rival.

POW-POW!

"Healthy girl," the rival says, as he felt his face, while Akane walks away.

"…"

**Tbc.**

**Author's note: We'll continue down the trip through memory lane (which is necessary in order to follow the plot of the "Bloodsport" film) with the highlights, as events leads towards the day Ranma…dies. Until next time…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bloodsport ½! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½" and "Bloodsport" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a fusion/alt/continuation story.**

**Author's Note: Due to the slow-down in traffic reviews, thanks to the summer, these stories will be capped at 1000-plus words per chapter. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 3**

**

* * *

**

Later, Ranma, wondering if Akane was still angry at him, peeks into main dojo, where Akane was practicing her katas…

"Um, Akane?" Ranma said bashfully. "Um, are you, well…?"

"I'm fine, Ranma," Akane said, as she twirled around to complete her exercise. "Besides, I kind of like having short hair."

"Yeah, well, okay," Ranma said as he relaxed a bit, as he looks away while places his arms behind his head. "But don't get any ideas that I'm trying to be nice to ya."

Akane inwardly smiles at the comment, knowing that her so-called fiancé was doing his best to be sympathetic to her…

"Ranma, you want to spar?" Akane asked.

"You're not going to get weird on me or anything?"

"Humph! Fine…then DON'T help me be better."

Ranma blinks his eyes. He could leave now, and allow Akane to stew in her anger, or help her be a better martial artist…

"Alright," Ranma said, as he enters the dojo in full. "I'll spar, but I won't hold back. And I don't want any complaints, 'kay?"

"Okay," Akane said happily. "And I'll show you some moves, too!"

"Yeah, like you can show me anything-"

BAM!

"Can we just get on with it?" Akane said through gritted teeth, as she removed her fist from Ranma's face.

"Yeah, yeah," Ranma said under his breath. "Uncute tomboy-"

"What was that?"

"Let's just spar, okay? Sheesh…"

And since then, a friendship was born, sprinkled with insults, of course. From that point on, Ranma would be protective of Akane, which annoyed her from no end, even as more martial arts weirdoes come and go. With each challenger, this unlikely couple would become stronger in their respective martial arts and in their relationship. Unfortunately, in the end, that relationship would not last…

"Ranma," Akane said, as she opened her eyes.

"Akane, you're okay!" Ranma said with glad tidings in his heart. He had fought Saffron, the Lord of the Phoenix Empire, located in a secretive region of Western China, along the Bayankala Mountain range, in Qinghai Province. Not surprisingly, the Qinghai Province is also the home of the Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo, the home of the warrior women of the Joketsuzoku and the lost kingdom of the Musk Dynasty. Either the Chinese government does not know of their true significance, or they willingly turn a blind eye for other priorities…

Nevertheless, Ranma and his allies fought Saffron and his court for the life of Akane, and barely won.

"Akane…"

Akane places a hand on Ranma's face.

"Ranma, I-"

"I WILL NOT BE DENIED!" said the fiery bird that was the essence of Saffron.

"Lord Saffron, no!" said a bird woman named Kiima (i.e. a woman with wings). Kiima had been the one to first kidnapped Akane from Japan, in order to lure Ranma into a trap.

"You'll risk death-!"

FWOOSH!

In an instant, Kiima was ash.

"I DON'T CARE! I WON'T HAVE A MORTAL DEFEAT ME!"

With that, Saffron's power levels begin to expand geometrically…

"Ranma, we got to stop him!" Ryouga said, as he gets up.

"No, I do," Ranma replied with finality. He then picks up Akane and hands her to Ryouga.

"Ranma?" Akane managed to say.

"I'm sorry," Ranma replied. He then turns towards Ryouga.

"Take care of her for me," Ranma said.

Ryouga nods his head, as he turns away.

"Ranma-!" Akane said, as Ryouga ran out of the area, with Akane in his arms…

"Okay, you bastard," Ranma said, as his exposed his battle aura, as the power of the Phoenix began its attack. "You want me? Come and get me-!"

Weeks later…

"I'm sorry for your loss, Uncle Genma," Akane said nervously, as Genma, Ranma's father, stared at the black-and-white picture of his son, Ranma, which sat on the mantle of the Saotome home. Underneath it was the Satome clan blade. Ranma's mother Nodoka wanted to blame Genma for Ranma's death, but eye-witnesses, such as Ryouga and Akane, convinced Nodoka that Ranma died a hero…saving lives. Since the funeral, Akane has been paying her respects, only to have a visibly-aged Genma remain silent every time she came to visit…

Genma said nothing, as he continued to stare at the picture of his son. He blamed himself for not giving Ranma all the tools he might need to survive his conflict with the Phoenix Lord…

"Ranma…was my friend, and my…fiancé," Akane said. "And I regret not telling him how I felt about him."

Genma says nothing.

"What is…going to happen now?" Akane asked.

"No more training," Genma said with finality. "It stops now."

"What do you mean?" Akane said with a flabbergasted expression. "But you have so much to teach."

"When Ranma died, so did any possibility of carrying on the traditions of the Musabetsu Kakuto," Genma said. "Contrary to popular belief, every action that I took, no matter how unethical or dubious, was so that the Saotome name would be respected. But along the way, I lost sight of that, and saw my own son as a meal ticket."

Pause.

"I regret thinking that, and now, the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu will be lost because of my foolishness."

There was a moment of silence in the room. However, in Akane's mind, there was a whirlwind of activity.

'I can't have Ranma's life be for nothing,' Akane thought to herself. 'Even if uncle can be a jerk sometimes…'

Akane turns towards Genma.

"Then, teach me the Saotome-style of the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu, so that, through me, the families can be joined."

Genma angrily turns towards Akane.

"You are not Ranma. You are not a Saotome!"

"You told Ranma that the basis of the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu is to use any and every technique to defeat an opponent. You also taught that the human body, male or female, is a living weapon. That's why you goaded Ranma to train in his female guise, right?"

"…"

"Then open your mind to the possibility of teaching a person who can't swim, can't cook, and is lacking in 'technique'."

Pause.

"What better way to honor Ranma by making sure that the path he took was not in vain?"

"But why would you be willing to do this, after all that I have done to my son?" Genma asked out of curiosity.

"It will be MY way to honor Ranma, sensei," Akane said proudly.

"Very well…I shall do so, but I will not be easy on you," Genma said. "Understood?"

"Yes, uncle," Akane said. "I will."

Over the next year, Genma kept his word. He trained his new student in the ways of the Saotome School. Of course, the initial weeks and months were painful.

BAM!

"Ow!" Akane said, as she fell flat on her back for the umpteenth time.

"If you want to avoid falling on your butt, you have to be better," Genma said sternly. "You may have learned the Earth-style of the Musabetsu Kakuto-ryu, but you have a lot to learn about the Air-style of indiscriminate grappling."

Pause.

"Unless you want to quit."

"No, I won't," Akane said, as she gets up. "I'm in this for the long run, sensei."

Genma inwardly smiles at this comment.

"Alright," Genma said. "We begin again. But no complaining!"

"Yes, sensei!"

Genma continues his training, stressing the pressure points and other techniques that could be used in combat.

Slowly, but surely, Akane becomes stronger, faster, and more sophisticated in her combat style. Of course, she did complain about some of the training being unorthodox…

"Those are piranha in there!" Akane said, as she looked at the predatory fish.

"Well, I know that Ranma did it to help him in his speed training," Genma said slyly. "But if you can't do it…"

"Oh, I can!" Akane said with confidence. "Just watch me!"

SPLASH!

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow-!"

'I love it when a plan comes together,' Genma thought.

**Tbc.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bloodsport ½! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½" and "Bloodsport" belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a fusion/alt/continuation story.**

**Author's Note: Due to the slow-down in traffic reviews, thanks to the summer, these stories will be capped at 1000-plus words per chapter. As always, C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 4**

**

* * *

**

Akane continues her training under the tutelage of Genma Saotome, happy that she was getting stronger. However, there were a few aspects of said training that she disliked…

BAM!

"Huh?" Akane said, as she bolts up from her bed. "What the-?"

"Rise and shine!" Genma said, as he throws water from a pail at her.

SPLASH!

"Ah!" Akane yelled in outrage.

"I told you to always be ready to go train at the crack of dawn," Genma said, as he twirled his pail. "And if you are not, then you get this."

"Grrrr!" Akane growled.

"Now, you have five minutes to meet outside to train," Genma said, as he grins evil. "Otherwise, I might give you the REAL training."

"What do you mean by THAT?"

"You'll see. BWA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"…"

Other than those situations, Akane DID appreciate her training.

The training proceeds nicely. By the twenty-sixth week, Genma introduced the more esoteric training techniques. Also, by this time, Akane's hair was long enough to tie into a pigtail, which she did in Ranma's honor. In addition to this, Akane was able to convince her father Soun to continue her training in the Earth school after school, this allowing her to train in the mornings under Genma.

Actually, considering the debts that Genma accrued over the years, he had no choice but to get a full time "day labor" job…

Nevertheless, as long as Akane was willing to learn the Saotome School of Indiscriminate Grappling, Genma was willing to teach her.

"Haa!" Akane said, as she punched in Genma's direction while blind-folded. She and her teacher were on a raised training mat that angled up on the ends.

"Ho!" Akane said, as she shifted her footwork, so that she could kick where Genma would end up.

WOOSH!

Genma barely moved out of the way of the kick, only to be forced back towards the edge of mat.

At this point, Akane could have used a finishing move that could knock Genma off the mat. However, instead of doing so, she returns to a classic horse stance, ready for additional instruction.

"Impressive," Genma said, as he smiled proudly. "You might just make it after all."

"With all due respect, uncle, after the hell you put me through, I better," Akane said with a smirk.

"Humph."

Whenever Akane wasn't testing the limits of her body, particularly when learning how to swim, do near impossible stretches, staying underwater for minutes on end and everything else, Akane would complete her meditation exercises, where she would learn how to focus her thought. Meditation techniques included such things as the "Mirroring Exercises", which forces the student to perform mudra hand gestures in unison with a teacher or partner. The whole point is to be able to perform simple tasks with precision, so that the same exercise can be done when the student is blind-folded. Eventually, and after some training mishap, the youngest Tendo sister was giving a final test…

As Nodoka and Genma sat still at the patio table, Akane served lunch, prepared by Nodoka, blindfolded. She expertly placed the food and drinks to their proper places, after setting down the plates, utensils and so forth down onto the table. Once she had completed her task, Akane takes her place at the table, and waited for Genma's next move.

Quietly, Genma picks up on of his tea cups, looks at it, sat it down, and-

SWISH!

THAP!

Akane smoothly caught Genma's right hand, after Genma tried to smack her across the face with a classic hand knife strike.

"It appears that Akane is doing well, Genma," Nodoka commented.

"Indeed," Genma replied. "However, her training continues…"

While performing simple kata exercises, Akane gets smacked from all sides by Genma with a kendo practice sword.

WHACK!

"Oy," Akane said, as she shifts into the next form.

BAP!

"Aiyee," Akane said, as she shifts into a new form.

Genma observes this. He has purposely been rough on the girl because he wanted to make sure that she could both concentrate on her forms with distraction, as well as to see if she could avoid getting angry. If Akane is to master the Saotome School, she would need to be able to set aside her own ego, if she was to learn the Saotome Forbidden Arts from him. He had already begun this process with his son Ranma, before deciding that his Saotome Forbidden Arts should be sealed. That was a mistake that Genma was not about to repeat.

"Continue to practice, so that you are distracted by nothing, and that you are in synch with your body," Genma said.

"Hoooo," Akane said, as she shifts into another form…

A week later, Akane found herself strapped in a device that was designed to stretch her limbs.

YANK!

"Ahh!" Akane yelled in pain.

"That's it," Genma said, as he pulled the ropes that ran through a pulley system that were tied to her limbs. "Let it all out…"

YANK!

"Ahhh!"

"Akane, you're a girl," Genma said, as he tied his end to a hook. "Aren't you supposed to be limber? That Kuno girl is limber. Maybe I should have trained HER…"

"I'm flexible, just fine!" Akane said, as she got used to her situation. "And what does this have to do with my training?"

"The training serves to teach you how to focus past one's pain," Genma said with a sage-like expression. "Why do you think he was able to overcome all those opponents who were technically stronger than Ranma? THAT is the purpose of these training methods."

Pause.

"And if you focus past the pain, you will be able to master the 'Soul of Ice Technique'."

Akane nods her head, as she focused on the one thing that has always given her comfort.

'Ranma…'

Genma could see that Akane that her facial expression was one of peace and contemplation, before she pulled the ropes that held her.

SNAP!

Still stretched out, and in a leg split formation, Akane looks up at Genma.

"Got any more challenges?" Akane said with a smile.

"Indeed," Genma said, as he strokes his chin. "And seeing that you have the temperament has told me that you truly ready for your training."

"Wait, then what do you call this?"

"The preliminaries."

"Huh?"

And the rest was history…

END FLASHBACK!

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Coming," Nodoka said, as she opens the door.

CHUNK!

Nodoka sees Akane and her sister Nabiki standing in the doorway.

"Oh, hello, you two," Nodoka said with a smile, as she bowed slightly.

"Hello, auntie," Nabiki said.

"How are things?" Akane asked.

"Oh, it could be better, with Genma ill and all."

"May I see him?" Akane asked. "I want to see uncle before Nabiki and I go on to the airport."

"Of course, of course," Nodoka said, as she moved away to allow the Tendo sisters in. "He will be glad to see you."

And, with that, Akane and Nabiki enter the Saotome home.

Meanwhile, three shadowy figures meet.

"Is this really necessary, sugar?" said one person.

"It is, if it means we can have our revenge on Akane Tendo," said the other person. "HOHOHOHOHO!"

"Would 'Crazy-Girl' stop laughing like that?" said the third person. "Laugh gives Shampoo headache."

"Be as it may, we are all in agreement," said the second person. "Now, I know my dear brother will attempt to follow the harridan, so we can utilize my brother's resources to confront…her."

"Why can't we simply deal with her here, sugar?" said the first person.

"We confront 'Kitchen Destroyer' so she can fail in the Kumate," said the second person.

"And thus, her attempts at honoring our beloved will fail," said the second person. "We will utilize the 'Instant Jusenkyo' to temporarily assume alternate guises, so she will never suspect a thing. HOHOHOHO-!"

"Would you STOP that?" asked the first person with annoyance. "Sheesh…"

**Tbc.**


End file.
